Camera Shy
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Haru gets a new toy from a certain pervert dog and wastes no time trying to get Kyou to enjoy it. R for swearing and sexual situations, PWP!


Title: Camera Shy

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru gets a new toy from a certain pervert dog and wastes no time trying to get Kyou to enjoy it.

A/N: This one has been a long time in coming; I must have rewritten parts of it at least five times, so hopefully the final product is GREAT SUCCESS! I also find it completely amusing that I always have to stick some tiny bit of plot into my smut, haha.

* * *

"Kyou."

The cat sighed irritably as he set the newly-folded t-shirt aside and turned around. He cringed back against the edge of the dryer. "God damnit, Haru, get that thing out of my face!"

The ox leaned back out of the range of the cat's angry swipe. He pressed the zoom on the digital camcorder, Kyou's flushed and angry face filling the viewer. Hatsuharu smirked at the sight of the cute smattering of freckles over his lover's nose. "I got it from Shigure," Hatsuharu explained, zooming out again. The camcorder traveled down, down the cat's body, over the too-tight black shirt, the tantalizing line of flesh just above khaki pants, the folds of material at the crotch…

Kyou made another swipe for the recording device. "Haru…" he growled, ready to fully tackle the other if he had to.

"It's my birthday today, Kyou. Did you remember?"

The orange-haired man blinked, taken aback and immediately sidetracked. The teasing smile on his lover's lips, that knowing look in soft grey eyes set him on edge. "Yes," the cat snapped.

Hatsuharu zoomed in again as Kyou turned away, the cat's rear filling up the viewer. The ox made an appreciative noise. "It's good that you didn't forget. It is, after all, my big thirtieth," the black and white-haired man said nonchalantly. "I thought maybe I could ask an indulgence and see what you got me early this year. Before our dinner with the family and Tohru." The ox delighted in every word as the cat tensed, shoulders hunching. "Kyou? Is there something wrong?"

Kyou's fingers clenched in a pile of unfolded laundry. "I…" The cat couldn't stand lying. He turned back around, crimson eyes full of shame. "I forgot, Haru. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. I'll make it up to you." Hatsuharu's face looked mournful and the cat felt another stab of guilt travel through him. "I'll do anything you want to make up for it," he promised.

"Are you sure? Anything?" The ox used the puppy eyes trick Momiji had taught him.

"Of course, anything." The cat tried to keep his temper in check. "Even if you're going to drag me out to that stupid amusement pa—"

"Take off your shirt."

The cat froze, taking in the new, lascivious look in Hatsuharu's eyes. "Knock it off, Haru. Put the camera away."

"You said anything," the ox reminded mildly.

Kyou tensed, annoying at his sense of honour. "Will you at least turn the camera off?" he grumbled.

"No." Hatsuharu smiled at the cat's scowl. Kyou glanced away, fingers curling in the hem of his shirt. He hesitated a moment before pulling it over his head. Crimson eyes glanced back at the ox, a sullen pout on the cat's lips. The ox zoomed in on one dusky nipple, the viewer traveling down tan stomach.

"Are you done yet?" the cat grumbled.

"Pants now," the ox directed, his attention focused on recording the scene.

The cat hissed out a breath, trying to control the fit of shouting he felt like falling into. "This is stupid."

"You only think it's stupid because you're embarrassed," Hatsuharu teased. "Take them off, kitten," the ox coaxed. "Don't worry about the tape. Show yourself to me."

Kyou blushed at the desire throbbing in his lover's voice. He swallowed his pride and fear, fingers going to the fastening of his pants. They fell to the floor; he fidgeted nervously as Hatsuharu panned the camera over the expanse of naked, tan skin. The cat twitched, having no idea what to do with his hands.

Hatsuharu's own pants fell to the ground. Kyou shot him a confused, annoyed look. The ox beckoned his lover over, pushed the cat to his knees. Kyou looked outraged for a moment until Haru murmured about his birthday present and the guilt set back in.

"Take off my boxers," the ox said softly. The cat scowled up into the camcorder. His fingers lifted the band of the ox's underwear, pulled it down past his lover's erection, which stood hard and flushed. Hatsuharu's long fingers tangled in orange hair, his rings glinting between the strands. He watched through the viewer as Kyou's lips parted and the head of his member was taken in. Hatsuharu made a small sound in the back of his throat, glad for the safety strap wound over his hand, making sure he wouldn't drop his new camcorder.

The cat worked his tongue along the underside of the cock in his mouth. The head felt velvety soft; he tasted the brief tang of salt. The flavour sent shivers through him. To have Haru's taste on his tongue, the hard wood floor making his knees ache… He would never admit, at least verbally, that the subservient position was one of his greatest turn-ons.

But the camcorder was really starting to piss him off. "Haru, will you get that damn thing out of my face?"

The ox looked around the camcorder, blinking innocently. "We're building memories, Kyou-chan."

"This is the kind of memory you want to record?" the cat shouted, bristling.

"Who wouldn't want to see you on your knees sucking cock, kitten?" Kyou gaped at his lover's utter lack of tact. The ox stroked himself, rubbing the head against the shocked cat's lips. "If your mouth is going to stay open like that, Kyou-chan, I'm going to find uses for it…"

The cat bridled, fingers clenching against his thighs. In a bout of defiance he leaned forward, taking Hatsuharu back into his mouth. The ox groaned in appreciation, pale fingers tightening on the camcorder. Kyou flicked his tongue along the ridge of his lover's sex, causing the other's knees to grow weak. When his kitty went at it, he really went at it.

Hatsuharu smirked, leaning his back against the wall so the camcorder could record his lover's mouth at a better angle. The trace of black hair trailing from below his navel seemed to beckon the eye downward to where his lover's mouth was hard at work. "Mm, kitten…"

Crimson eyes blazed in fury and lust as they stared into the recording lens. The cat pulled back and stuck his tongue out, giving the other man a coquettish look before running it up his hard length. The tip of his tongue began lapping gently like a cat with cream, tiny little strokes making the ox's erection bob. "Kyou," Hatsuharu rasped urgently, trying to pull the cat to his feet.

The cat refused, however, pushing the ox's hips against the wall and pinning him there. His tongue worked the slit, teasing drops of precum out. Hatsuharu's mouth twitched and then he pressed his lips together hard. Kyou's eyes narrowed as he sensed weakness.

Without warning he engulfed his lover's cock. The head pressed against the back of his throat and his nose pressed against black and white hair.

Hatsuharu let go of the strangled, whimpering moan he had been holding in. One hand clutched at a tan shoulder as the camcorder dipped and swayed uncontrollably. The cat felt a fierce joy at making his lover lose control. It was rare for the ox to really let go and not try to regulate himself. He was always so worried about his Black side… Kyou breathed in through his nose and felt his throat muscles tighten.

"Kitten…" the ox growled. Kyou looked up into dark grey eyes of his lover's other side: Black Haru. He pulled back, let his lips slide along wet flesh then let go. The black and white-haired man's stiff cock swayed as if searching for a warm place to bury itself again. "Kitten," the ox said again, as if trying to gain his bearings. His eyes flicked to the recording device and then his lover's upturned face.

Before Kyou could say something taunting, Black Haru hauled him up by his arm. The cat hissed at the bruising force. "You could have just asked for me to move, asshole!"

Black Haru smirked as he backed the cat across the living room. It made Kyou nervous that the ox didn't say a thing, just stared at him with that infuriating smirk. Hatsuharu's Black side usually had something scathing to taunt him with, something to make the older man's blood boil. "What? What the hell is wrong with you?" When the ox said nothing again, just tightened his fingers on the other's arm, the cat tugged back. "Cat got your tongue?" he goaded.

"In a moment, the cat will have my dick," Black Haru said, his eyes calculating. Kyou bared his fangs. The ox spun his lover around and shoved him in the back in one smooth motion. The cat flailed as his torso fell over the back of the couch. His forearms braced his weight on the cushions; he turned his head to glare at the younger man over his shoulder.

Black Haru was giving him a devious look. Kyou was scheming as well; would he be able to kick the camcorder out of the other's hand? Was there a way to tumble forward off the couch? Before he could really weigh the options, his lover's hand grasped one butt cheek tightly and lowered his head. The cat's eyes widened as he felt warm breath against his ass. "Hey, cut it out, Haru! Ha—!" His words were bitten off as he moaned. The ox's face was pressed against him, his hot tongue bearing down against the cat's anus over the material of his boxers. He pushed harder, wiggling it against the covered puckered entrance.

"S-Stop!" Kyou tried to demand, but the words came out weak. He panted against his arm, shuddering. A glance over his shoulder showed the ox's eyes had never stopped staring at him. The tongue began pushing inside, trying to shove past a ring of muscle. Kyou shut his eyes and grit his teeth. Hatsuharu had never done something like this. It was gross and he was trying not to enjoy it, but the stimulation was getting to him. It was almost a tickling, teasing feeling like when his lover tormented him with one finger, but the _heat_ of it…

Suddenly the warmth was gone and the cat growled irritably. He had just gotten over his disgusted reaction and had been enjoying it when the sensation was taken away. His boxers were being pulled down.

The ox stuck his own fingers into his mouth then unceremoniously stuck them into the other man. Kyou hissed and tried to hitch his hips away, but they were pinned. Black Haru lifted the camcorder again and zeroed in on his fingers stretching the cat's hole. The muscles were far more inviting now after a decade of love-making. Not that the ox didn't take it now and again from his husband, but his body was still far less inviting than Kyou's.

The cat was squirming impatiently now, ass trying to push back on the fingertips teasing him. "You gonna do it or not?" Kyou growled, annoyed and embarrassed to be stuck in such a stupid position. His toes barely brushed the cold wood floor.

"Kitten," Black Haru murmured again.

"Yeah, I get it already, I'm your kitten!" the cat yowled, all patience gone. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

A familiar wild grin plastered itself across the ox's face. "I just wanted to hear you admit you're my bitch, little pussycat."

"Asshole!" Kyou vainly struggled to right himself, but one pale hand was holding his back down. He could have tried harder, but his body was aroused and he just wanted the ox inside him now.

Black Haru's hand traveled down the cat's back, sliding along smooth skin until he gripped his own hard length. He guided the head to rest against his lover's entrance. He watched the ring of muscle flex against the foreign object touching it. "It's going to hurt, but you'll like it." The ox bore down hard with his hips, hand still guiding, and penetrated the cat. He heard a muffled moan against the couch cushions and pushed further in, rocking to the balls of his feet to get as far in as possible. He watched through the viewer as Kyou's body gripped him, an inch of his cock unburied.

Kyou's fingers spasmed against the cushions. He moaned as the ox shifted around behind him. The intruding length was rubbing roughly against his inner walls from the angle and his muscles were being stretch uncomfortably. Hips tried to thrust against him and he groaned, feeling almost too full with this slant.

"Take all of me," Black Haru murmured as he zoomed in on the sight. The cat was spread wide. The viewer trailed over long tan backside. Forearms bracing his weight, Kyou's hair dangled in his eyes. He was panting and red-faced, hips digging awkwardly into the back of the couch. The ox once again zoomed in on that cute smattering of freckles on his lover's nose. He could barely spy a cute pink tongue inside that luscious mouth and almost regretted rushing the oral. Of course, he could always just walk around the couch, grab a handful of that orange hair, and shove his cock between those pretty lips. Kyou always had the rule no ass to mouth, but Black Haru wasn't particularly fond of rules. Each laboured pant by the cat made the idea seem better and better…

The ox's thoughts were interrupted as the cat shoved off the cushions and arched back, managing to regain his balance and set his feet on the floor. He moaned raggedly as the move forced his body to be fully impaled on the dick inside him. Hatsuharu's attention now diverted, the camcorder immediately dipped to capture the sight of Kyou's ass pressed flush against black and white hair.

"Why don't you stop playing with your toy and fuck me? Or do I have to do everything myself, stupid cow?" The glare Kyou sent over his shoulder was hot and challenging. The lust the younger man saw there made him grin.

"I'll stop pussyfooting around, then," the ox said, smirking at his own lame joke. One hand braced a tan hip, the other reaffirmed his grip on the camcorder, and he began thrusting. He recorded the other's body swallowing him over and over, that same body straining beneath him. "Are you pleased, little kitty?" Black Haru asked over the slap of flesh against flesh. "Show the camera how you look when you're a horny kitty in heat."

The cat glared over his shoulder. His arms were braced against the back of the couch; he grunted with every thrust into him. "Haru," he growled.

"Still camera shy? I can fix that." The ox's spare hand reached down and grasped one muscled thigh; he lifted the leg, shoved the knee against the back of the couch. The cat let out a startled cry as the angle swiftly changed. Black Haru was bearing forward now and rubbing against his prostate through his inner walls. He keened, fingers clutching, back arching to meet the thrusts. His eyes fell shut and his mouth fell open. "That's the look I'm talking about. And look, kitten, you're moving on my dick now. I don't even have to thrust; you'll just fuck yourself." Kyou's rhythm faltered as he realized that he had been swept away by the feeling and had taken over Haru's job of thrusting. "No, kitten, don't' stop. Pleasure yourself on my cock."

The command made the cat shudder. He tried to push back as effectively as he could in his awkward position. The slide and rub of Hatsuharu inside him was always what got to him. It was such a dirty feeling, and it admittedly felt awkward to have his insides filled, but it strangely felt right.

"What are you thinking about, kitten?"

Kyou stared at the blinking red light and decided in an instant to tell the truth. "I'm thinking about when you get in the shower behind me and I can feel your finger pushing inside me. I always push back because I like the feeling of you inside me."

Black Haru almost lost his sweaty grip on the camcorder as his hips slammed forward, almost toppling Kyou back over the front of the sofa. The ox said nothing, just snarled; it was a feral sound full of hunger. His fingers dug into the cat's thigh, a delighted and wild look in his eyes. His thrusts were rough and uncontrolled.

Kyou's fingers clung to the sofa for dear life. He looked over his shoulder to find Black Haru staring back at him, his eyes piercing; somehow that look set him to blushing. Suddenly the ox smirked. "Are you ready for your reward?"

The cat just scowled, the blush still plastered to his cheeks. The ox kept his eyes on Kyou's, hips still thrusting steadily until he let out a deep groan, pleasure flooding his face. Kyou watched as his husband let his guard down fully for one rare moment, features almost angelic as he reached his release. The ox moaned softly as the cat's body milked him dry. The muscles squeezed the base of his cock until he grew too sensitive to take it any more and pulled out.

A pale arm wrapped around the cat's waist and hauled him to his feet. Kyou gave him an indignant look until the ox put a hand on his erection. The cat gasped, his eyes growing hooded and his breathing shallow. He hadn't realized how sensitive he'd grown; he almost didn't mind the camcorder.

Hatsuharu's hand was stroking fast and hard. Every moan from the cat elicited some sort of delicious-feeling squeeze or touch.

"Kitten."

Kyou looked up as his pet name was called softly. Hatsuharu was staring at him with an endearing smile and soft, pale grey eyes. "Kitten," he said again. The cat grasped the couch behind him as his breathing came too fast; his body arched and shivered as he orgasmed. The red light on the camcorder blinked steadily as it recorded every shudder and every shot of cum.

The ox smiled sweetly as his lover slumped against the back of the couch. Crimson eyes slowly began to open as the cat recovered. "Kitten," the ox said, his voice warm.

The camcorder was viciously swiped out of Hatsuharu's hands. The cat was growling as he popped the side open, eyes searching for the DVD their sexual encounter had been recorded on. He blinked when he found the CD tray empty.

Hatsuharu smiled innocently at the look of annoyance on his husband's face. "You idiot! You forgot to put something to record on it?"

"Why? Are you disappointed there's no copy?"

The cat flushed red then threw the camcorder at the ox, who deftly caught it. "I'm going to go take a shower!" He stomped out of the room.

Hatsuharu smiled to himself as he watched that naked, tan backside retreat. He turned the recording device over in his hands and fingered the little square that had documented it all. It was a good thing Kyou had no idea what a SD card was. He supposed it was also a good thing that the cat hadn't figured out yet that his birthday wasn't until next week.

The ox smiled to himself. Maybe he could slip into the shower and do that little thing that Kyou loved so much before he had to face his husband's full-blown wrath…


End file.
